RIDE
by OfShadesAndShadows
Summary: She longed for danger, mystery and intrigue. She longed to be his, to entice the beast that lay within. One restless night, would she finally get her wish to take a walk on the wild side?


"**Ride"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters contained within this story. They are the copyright of Rumiko Takahashi and are used for fanfiction purposes only.

**Summary: **She longed for danger, mystery and intrigue. She longed to be his, to entice the beast that lay within. One restless night, would she finally get her wish to take a walk on the wild side?

**Notes: **Hello everyone! I have not posted anything for a while but I assure you I have been working on trying to finish my other stories, _Innocent Enough_ and _Magic_. I have started a new chapter of my life and have decided to move on from fanfiction. So then, once I have posted these two stories in their entirety that will be all. I wanted to finish these because I made a promise to my readers and I try to keep my promises. I am very grateful for all the reviews and support over the years. Thank you all very much.

* This story just came to me on a whim. It is not my best so be warned. I did not put much thought into it. I wasn't even going to post it but it seemed short and sweet and I like short and sweet. So, here it is. Btw, chapters for the two stories mentioned are coming up soon. You won't be disappointed. Enjoy!;)

#######################################

Brown eyes looked upward to the intricately painted ceiling above wondering if and when her lord would return. As she lay there in the wide and cozy futon with one arm leisurely placed up over her head, she couldn't help but fantasize over the strikingly handsome taiyoukai.

Everything about him screamed danger, she thought and yet that was precisely what she found so appealing about him. He wasn't human. He wasn't a beast but something else entirely and that thought alone made her stomach quiver.

She had always known that beneath that calm and ethereal façade lay a most terrifying and dark creature with the ability to kill her at any time. Still, she was not afraid but rather fascinated.

There were so many things that stood out about him to her, from humans and youkai males alike. Human males were loud and brash while her lord was quiet and composed. To others, they were handsome but to her, he was exquisite. His beauty even surpassing that of other youkai males and she should know. Since living there in the shiro for some time, she had seen quite a few. Yet, none had features like her lord. They all dulled in comparison.

'Yes,' she concluded. 'His beauty was other worldly which carefully concealed the dark creature within.'

'There it was again,' she thought as she touched her stomach –'that nervous feeling.'

Unlike other maidens her age, she was not at all ashamed neither bashful but was quite articulate and even bold in what she wanted to express. She did not know how to be otherwise. After all, she had not grown up under the strict tutelage and social traditions of humans but was highly influenced by the blithe and intrepid youkai she met there at the shiro.

There were even times when she would surprise Lord Sesshoumaru by her candid and precocious nature. Though he would not show it, she knew he was secretly shocked by her not so innocent assertions.

On more than one occasion, she had went so far as to compliment him on his beauty and made it clear that she found him attractive. Of course, she wasn't stupid. She had not told him that she loved him – yet. To him, her attraction was no more than a passing phase and would soon give way to reason as she matured but in her heart, she knew there was no hope of that happening for she had hopelessly fallen for him.

Bored and unable to sleep, she turned her gaze towards the moon which hung eerily in the night sky. Its silver haze, casting stardust over the land below, crept ever so slightly upon the ornate and expensive objects which adorned her room.

There was a sudden chill in the air which breezed past the open windows causing her to snuggle into the soft coverings made of animal fur and freshly scented linens. Autumn was underway, as evidenced by the falling leaves of a colorful maple just beyond the pane.

She sighed.

"_My lord, when will you return to me?"_ she thought as heat, like she had never known swept over her despite the chill in the air.

Down in the courtyard below, a certain inuyoukai landed silently upon the dew-covered grass. Large white paws crept stealthily through the maze of carefully manicured trees and shrubbery.

'It would not do for the girl to awake and see him in this form,' he thought. 'It might…frighten her.'

He had just come from an arduous battle with an ancient enemy of his father's who was planning to kidnap the young girl to force Sesshoumaru's hand in giving up the western lands. Fortunately, for Sesshoumaru, he became privy to this plan before it could be executed. Jaken was mostly responsible for informing him, though, he hated to admit it. It seems the little toad did have his uses, at times. He would have to think of a way to reward him that did not encourage the little imp too much. It wouldn't do to have him fawning over his every word. On second thought, maybe he should skip the reward altogether.

As he sneaked closer to the area nearest Rin's room, he heard the girl stirring in her bed.

'Was she having another bad dream?' he thought.

Perhaps, when he got inside and washed up a bit, he would go and check on her – just in case.

Meanwhile…

"That's it!" she told herself as she pulled back the covers and promptly got dressed.

She just couldn't go to sleep so caught up was she over seeing her lord again.

As she snuck outside, the air was crisp and clear and the stars twinkled brilliantly up above. She pulled her kosode tighter as she headed towards the koi pond near the west wing of the courtyard.

She hummed a quiet little tune as she made her way through rows of various kinds of trees and colorful flora.

Suddenly, she stopped when she caught a glimpse of a dark shadow as it moved quickly behind a towering hedge of shrubs.

Her heart almost stopped as she wondered what it could be. She didn't believe that her lord's shiro could be so easily breached with all the guards which were in his service.

'Could it be one of them,' she thought. Well, there was only one way to find out…

"Who's there?" she shouted.

There was no answer.

'How could he be so foolish?' thought Sesshoumaru as he hid behind a cover of small trees.

He knew that she was a night owl, like himself, and would often be found roaming the luminous and decorative halls of the shiro when she should be in bed.

Still, he couldn't afford for her to see him in this state. She may not recognize his true form and become frightened. He could not, would not allow her to be afraid of him.

Again she called, "Who's there? Lord Sesshoumaru will return any minute, now!" she threatened.

That's when she heard it move.

Her heart was now in her throat and she didn't know whether she should scream for the guards or just make a run for it.

She chose the former when suddenly, before she could get the words out, an incredibly large figure stepped from the shadows.

She was rendered immobilized with fear as a pair of terrible red eyes peered back at her from the darkness.

"_Help!"_ she screamed in her mind. She even tried to mouth the words but her whole body seemed to be numb at the moment as she stood there rooted to the spot.

"Hn!" he growled, more annoyed than angry. 'Why did she have to show up at the most inopportune times?' He wondered to himself. Now, he had to figure out a way to reveal himself without frightening her further.

He stepped tentatively towards her.

Bad idea for he was rewarded with a spike in fear which now rolled off of her in waves.

"Bbbaba…" she mumbled as she tried to get her mouth to speak.

The trees rustled as she felt his yokai swirl all around them.

Again, the creature attempted to move towards her.

She was horrified, unable to get away from the entrancing red eyes and the ominous shadow which loomed closer and closer.

"_No!"_ she screamed in her mind.

Then suddenly, by some miracle, her will to survive overpowered her abject fear and she turned clumsily on her heels to run but it was too late.

Sesshoumaru was at a loss over what to do. 'Should he speak to let her know it was he?'

'No,' he concluded. She would probably faint at the sheer sound of his deep and resonant voice. 'So, how could he make her understand?' he pondered as he hesitantly took another step forward.

He almost felt pity for her as she stood there babbling nonsensically in her attempt to call for help.

Again, he took another step, trying to place himself in the moonlight in hopes that she would recognize his appearance. That's when she turned and ran.

Unfortunately, she did not get very far.

Stumbling over a root sticking ever so conspicuously out of the ground, she fell headlong towards it.

Unfazed, due to heightened adrenaline, she made to rise when the terrible shadow of the creature hovered over her.

She was doomed.

As she tried to find the courage to turn and face her killer, she could feel the pant of his hot breath on her back.

There was silence.

For what seemed like forever, she lay there waiting to feel the bone-crushing fangs she knew was coming.

Then something happened.

The creature gently crouched down upon her as if careful not to crush her.

"_Oh, no!"_ she thought. _"It's going to start with my head first."_

She gulped.

"Rin!" it growled.

The sound vibrated her entire being causing her to quake with anxiety.

"_Wait! What did it just call me?" _she asked herself.

"Do not fear. It is I?" came the voice again.

Just then, she felt a long tongue graze the side of her ear in a non-threatening gesture.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she queried with tear-stained eyes as she turned over to face him.

"It is I. Do not fear." He repeated.

As she finally got a good look at him, she couldn't help but be in awe at the majestic and terrifying creature before her. He was even beautiful, now that she could see him under the moonlight.

His beautiful white fur seemed to sparkle as he raised on his hunches and backed away from her.

She gasped, enthralled by his utter beauty which was otherworldly. Somehow, it went hand in hand with the terror he garnered from others, she included.

Excitedly, she stood to her feet and ran to him in childlike fashion, embracing his left leg.

'The girl was truly a mystery,' thought Sesshoumaru. One moment she was practically scared out of her wits and the next she was hugging him tenderly like nothing ever happened.

Still, he had to admit, it was very comforting to know that she no longer feared him and was accepting of his true nature.

"_He's so soft."_ She remarked to herself as she ran her hands thoroughly through his fur.

Sensing her pleasure at rubbing his pelt, he kneeled down to give her access to his mokomoko which now crowned his broad and muscular shoulders. He knew she had always desired to touch it and since he had unintentionally frightened her; he felt it was the least he could do short of an apology which was not likely.

"_What's this?"_ he thought as she grabbed his mokomoko and crawled onto his back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I missed you so much." She said as she hugged his soft and furry neck.

Sesshoumaru stood frozen, wondering what to do next. 'Had she mistaken his gesture for something more? Surely she did not expect him to allow her to ride him like a common beast of burden? No self-respecting youkai would allow it.'

Again, she grabbed his mokomoko as she lightly kicked his flanks to proceed forward.

"My lord, the stars are so bright and the sky is so beautiful. Let's get a closer look." She suggested giddily.

Without his bidding, his beast lunged forward and suddenly they were airborne.

For what seemed like hours, they explored the night sky. Breezing in and out of the clouds, the girl couldn't have been any happier. Below, she could see the crystal rivers and snow-capped mountains as they rode pass. Wolves were howling and wild horses grazing. Even the rice patties blew gently as they flew by in a blaze.

'It was all so wonderful!' She thought.

Sesshoumaru too was feeling quite magnanimous at the pure joy which emanated from the girl.

He ascended higher until they were riding across the moon. As it enveloped them in its glow, the shadow of the great dog demon could be seen on the ground.

Rin lifted her arms in pure abandon, knowing that he would never let her fall or come to any harm.

Now was a time as good as any for in this moment, she was fearless.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I love you!" She yelled out suddenly.

Loving the way his name echoed throughout the starlit expanse of space, Sesshoumaru did something uncharacteristic of his nature.

He howled, loud and contentedly.

In like fashion, it echoed through the valleys, over the mountains and through the night.

At that moment, he had no reservations of the future he knew they would eventually share together.

Rin let out a soft yawn as she fell softly onto his mokomoko and went fast and hard to sleep.

Feeling the girl's tight but loving embrace as she flew away to dreamland, he thought, _"What a lapdog she has made of me."_


End file.
